protagonistfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Something There
«'Something There'» – песня главных героев мультфильма студии Walt Disney Pictures «Красавица и Чудовище». Герои замечают, что теперь они по-другому смотрят друг на друга и чувствуют себя также. Конец песни сопровождается соло прислуги: Люмьера, Когсворта и мадам Поттс. Информация о саундтреке * Автор слов – Говард Эшман * Композитор – Алан Менкен * Вокал – Пейдж О'Хара (Белль), Робби Бенсон (Чудовище), Джерри Орбах (Люмьер), Анджела Лансбери (мадам Поттс) и Огден Стирс (Когсворт) Текст песни |-|Оригинал = There's something sweet and almost kind But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined And now he's dear and so I'm sure I wonder why I didn't see it there before She glanced this way, I thought I saw And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw No, it can't be, I'll just ignore But then she's never looked at me that way before New and a bit alarming Who'd have ever thought that this could be True, that he's no Prince Charming But there's something in him that I simply didn't see Well, who'd have thought? Well, bless my soul Well, who'd have known? Well, who indeed? And who'd have guessed They'd come together on their own? It's so peculiar We'll wait and see A few days more There may be something there that wasn't there before You know perhaps there is something there that wasn't there before There may be something there that wasn't there before |-|Официальный дубляж = Как странно мне, что он такой. Он был противный, очень грубый, просто злой. Сейчас он мил, не лезет в спор. Где ж это все таилось в нем до этих пор. Руки своей не отняла и от меня в испуге глаз не отвела. Быть может я в сужденьях скор, но глаз таких я не встречал до этих пор. Он так смущен, я тоже. А глаза - как ласковы они. Да, он не принц, но все же что-то есть в нём, что меня тревожит и манит. Но кто мог знать, Не верю я, О, боже мой, Что это всё произойдет само собой, Как хорошо. Теперь, когда они вдвоем, должно случиться, то чего мы долго ждём. А может и случиться то, чего мы долго ждём. Пусть к нам придёт, все то, чего мы долго ждём. Видео Beauty and the Beast - Something There -HD- -HD- Beauty and the Beast - There's Something There -Russian Version-|Песня в русском дубляже. Audio Only)|Версия песни из кинофильма 2017 года. Признание и критика «Something There» получил в основном положительные отзывы от критиков кино и музыки. Сочиняя в «Den of Geek», Саймон Бру чувствовал, что «Something There» - это «''где гений музыки как рассказывание историй''». По мнению Брю, «совершенно убедительная и немыслимая» песня работает, «''потому что эти два персонажа на экране не поют прямо друг на друга''». Бру заключил: «''Это должен смотреть каждый, кто снимает анимационный фильм с любовной историей''». Filmtracks.com описал «Something There» как «приветливую» песню. Особенно хваля написание песен Эшманом, Чарльз Соломон из Los Angeles Times писал, что «''песни Ашмана продвигают сюжет, исследуя эмоции персонажей и делая сюжеты более краткими, чем обычная экспозиция''». Соломон заключил: «''К концу обманчиво звучащего "Something There" зрители понимают, что чувствуют Красавица и Чудовище и как выглядят эти эмоции''». О'Хара продолжает называть «Something There» своей любимой песней фильма, уточняя: «''Каждый раз, когда я вижу Чудовище с улыбкой на лице и птицей в руке, моя сердце просто тает''». Интересные факты * Эта песня была создана как замена «Human Again», так как создатели посчитали её чрезмерно амбициозной для времени. * «Something There» является любимой песней детства Эммы Уотсон, согласно её словам. Категория:Музыка Категория:Геройские песни